bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Momo Toshie-Yamakage
THIS IS MY FIRST CHARACTER, TAKE 'ER EASY ON ME! BISSY~ ---- Momo Toshie (モモ敏江, Momo Toshie) is the adoptive daughter of Ishihara Yamakage, a female Shinigami, with the immense Spiritual Pressure of an Advanced Captain of the Gotei 13, alas she has a small secret; so dark she does not want anyone to know of such secret, she wears a Red Ribbon Limiter, to keep her true Spirit Pressure to be from being discovered. Momo is a proud member of the Fifth Division, and also an honorary member of the Thunder God Tribe; since she is the adoptive daughter of Ishihara. Since Momo is a member of both the Fifth Division, and the Thunder God Tribe, she would have to choose the Thunder God Tribe over the likes of the Gotei 13. Momo is renowned in the Soul Society, for her ability to draw her sword from the sheathe at such an archaic rate, the human eye cannot track the location of her blade; Momo's opponents rarely have the chance to engage her in battle after she uses this attack; nine times out of ten, it would defeat her opponent, making her victorius in the sparring session, or engagement. The epithet that was given to Momo is "End of the Line" (行の末尾, Gyō no matsubi) due to her Zanpaktō Ginchoumaru, for when Ginchoumaru is released, silver shilouettes strings barely visible to anyone, measuring up to the width of a strand of hair (17 to 181 µm of a meter), dissecting the opponent, a myriad of silver shilouetted stings are able to be spawned from Ginshoumaru, as long as Momo keeps slashing; with another epithet "Gluttonous Slash" (餮斬撃, Tetsusangeki) -- For being able to slash at archaic speeds that the eye cannot track, only few were able to block, or parry her attack, since they were able to process information faster than the average opponent, perceiving the attack. ''Appearance '''Momo' has pale skin, light brown eyes and hair, her ears usually peek out of her hair. She has a traditional kimono on, instead of the usual Shinigami garbs. Her kimono has tiger strips on the arms, and torso, with various flower designs from the elbow to the wrists. The flower designs from the waist down show no tiger strips, but, have elegnant designs of brown, squares, and various shapes. Her kimono bow is black and white, that ties around her abdomen, with a red rope tying around the top of the bow. Her sheathe is a bright red colour, differing her from other Shinigami. The reason for her wearing the kimono is for her to be unique, to make sure she is the centre of attention at all times, to accomplish this, she wore entirely different garbs than the standard Shinigami, in doing so, it would make her more of a valued target for enemies, also a more spotted person, she would stick out like a sore thumb, rather than a needle in a haystack. ''Personality '''Momo' is cunning, using her wits to pick people apart. She is cunning enough to know what strikes at their heart strings, and what does not. She is extremely self centred, she loves to be the centre of attention at all times, and when she is ignored, or doesn't get her way as she planned it, she throws a temper tantrum; because of this she does not trust easily and prefers to keep others at a distance, when referring to her own emotions, preferring to know more about others, than they know of her. She being the smartest person in the room, gives her the cerebral advantage, when it comes to strategizing and planning. She acts and thinks like a general, coming out on top is her number one pirority, anything less, is considered failure, and unacceptable. ''History 'Past Life' '''Momo' was a happy wife, and mother, with two children Akura and Yuki, her Husband Ishikawa. She was also a student in the school of Iaijutsu , in the villiage of Kyoto, she was highly respected in the Iaijutsu Dojo, being the strongest to adopt the style, other than the Master of the Dojo himself. In Kyoto, her job was pretty simple, she was a hired Sword, a mercenary, she swore on her blade, that she would never pirece the heart of another human being; nor end their life. She did plenty of jobs, even earning a title of a War Lord, since her skill was unmatched on the battlefield, even though she never killed any other Samurai. She had received a job, to protect a carriage, filled with two million yen, they were ambushed by an organization of Yakuza -- lowlife thugs and criminals, who kill for fun, and pillage and destroy other peoples' livelihoods. She defeated the Samurai that the Yakuza sent to breach and secure the carriage. She let them all live, by her promise to her blade; it was a mistake. The Yakuza yearned for vengeance, the Samurai yearned for her head on a silver platter, a serious pay check was lost, because of Momo's determination to protect the carriage. Once the job was over, she collected her money, and went back to her home, in Kyoto. A few weeks after the ordeal, she was at her home, tending to her laundry, her sword was inside of her hut, she heard ruffling in the shrubs and vegetation around her property. She got up, to the sound of her Husband -- Ishikawa screaming, then a chilling silence. She forgot about her sword, and rushed towards where the sound originated. She sprinted all that way, to come to a murderous scene, of her Husband laying deceased upon their yard, with their children nowhere to be seen, with her mind clouded with rage and sorrow, she sprinted back into her home, collecting her sheathed sword off of the wall, then ran back outside, to look for her children. She saw footprints on the dirt, getting down to examine them, she realized that her children's prints were on the dirt as well, so she inferred that they took her children. She took off towards the Yakuza thugs, after finding them, they had daggers pressed against Yuki's and Akura's throat, she froze, she was petrified, the loss of her Husband was hard enough on her; but now the chance of her losing her precious children, she wouldn't be able to handle it. They told her to throw down her weapon, she listened, she threw her katana over to them, they took it, then five thugs with their katana came at her at once; without her weapon, she was pretty much defenceless -- except that her speed was greater than theirs, she fought vigorously, managing to knock them out; but not without sustaining life-threatening injuries, she picked up her sword, and charged at the Yakuza offical; another mistake. With one simple movement the Yakuza leader snapped his fingers, then, the blades gnawed upon the children's necks, causing the red, the essence of their lives, to spray everywhere; her eyes widened, her eyes filled with sorrow, rage, and misery. She dashed at them, with all her rage, and might she cut them down without a second thought, faster than she ever moved before, she avenged her Husband; her children; at the cost of sullying her blade, then, she went home to sleep; she died in her sleep, peacefully. ''Life in the Soul Society. When Momo was just but a child in the Soul Society, she was abused by the people around her, she use to do odd jobs for money, to scrounge up enough to get a warm meal, or a bed to sleep in for the night. Then, one fateful night, she was doing an odd job for some shady looking men, once she was done, they paid her, and she was on her way to the motel, to get back to her room, when suddenly one of the men she just did a job for was standing in front of her, he asked if she needed help to get back home, she refused. Then, he reared back a punch, punching her in the jaw, knocking her out, only momentarily, long enough for the man to bring her into an alley. She awoke, to the three men standing around her, then, they proceeded to beat her. Three of them taking turns, she was screeching, and sobbing uncontrollably, she thought she was going to die, before a voice pierced through the night, silencing her, and the men around her. There stood Ishihara Yamakage, standing proud and tall, was glaring at the three men. He began to walk towards them, chastising them for what they just did, then, in barely a blink of an eye, they were on the ground, oozing slimy stuff. He picked her up, cleaned her up, and brought her to his home. Ishihara Yamakage adopted her that night, she had a good life after that, he enrolled her into the Academy, after she graduated the Academy, she joined the Fifth Division, with her Father. Academy Life. Momo Equipment *'Spiritual Pressure Limiter/Seal:' Due to Momo's Spiritual Pressure, she has gotten herself a Spiritual Pressure Limiter, that cuts her spiritual pressure down by eighty nine point three percent, also, Momo cuts down another three percent of her Spiritual Pressure, to make sure the Limiter does not exert a consistent flow of Spirit Pressure. This is because that Momo does not want to be promoted, because serving under Ishihara is something that she basically lives for, and to be promoted would be, to her - that she is taken away from one of her loved ones. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities and Powers' *'Immense Agility:' Due to years of gruelling and vigorous training, *Enhanced Strength: *Immense Dexterity: *Immensely Keen Intellect: *Master Strategist/Tactician: *Immensely Keen Reflexes: *Enhanced Durability: *Enhanced Senses: *Enhanced Flexibility: *Enhanced Adaptational Skills: *Enhanced Stamina: *Immensely Perceptive Combatant: *Immense Endurance: *Enhanced Growth Rate: 'Shinigami Powers and Abilities' 'Shinigami Prowess' *Immense Spiritual Power: *Shunpo Grandmaster: *Hakuda Combatant Grandmaster: *No Skill in Kidō: *Hohō Grandmaster: *Zanjutsu Grandmaster: 'Zanpaktō' '''Ginchoumaru' (銀鳥丸, English Translation: Silver Bird), is the name of the Zanpaktō created by Momo's soul. Ginchoumaru is the only Zanpaktō that utilizes threads of silver to dismantle opponents in combat. When Ginchoumaru is sealed it appears as an average katana with a red sheathe, the guard is four lanes, with the tops long lines above the four lanes. Ginchoumaru's blade is a reversed blade, the blade being on the opposite side, facing towards Momo, rather than away from her, due to her Iaijutsu techniques. Ginchoumaru's handle is black, with red diamonds. Momo always has a hand on Ginchoumaru, since her adoptive father, Ishihara, keeps his blade in his hands, she picked up on this, having a habit of always touching her sword. Shikai Release: Ginchoumaru, (銀鳥丸, English Translation: Silver Bird): Momo's Ginchourmaru's full power release command is "Cut them to pieces!" (バラバラにそれらをカット！, Barabara ni sorera o katto!). Momo is also able, like her father, able to use a portion of Ginchoumaru's power by using the phrase "Cut." (カット。, Katto.) When using the release command, Momo runs her forefinger along the edge of the blade, when the blade is released, the blade simply switches to the side facing her opponent, for the silver wire to come out. When released all the slashes made previous to the release turn into silver wires the width of a hair, These wires close in on the enemy, the user could either go for a certain kill by aiming the wires at vital sports or choose to wrap them around the opponent and slowly tighten them around their body. To create more wires, if desired, the user has to simply slash the blade on the air again and they will come out automatically. Bankai Release: 八銀鳥刃確死 Hachiginchou Jinkakushi (Eight Silver Bird Blade of Certain Death) Basically what this Bankai Does is summon seven other Katanas, eight counting the original one, that mimic the movements of the user's original Katana and attack the enemy simultaneously from those eight different points, to make it Shikai related, the Bankai will also have the ability to summon the silver strings only that it would be eight-fold ergo delivering more damage to the target. Basically there is no place to hide as long as I have my Bankai (切れ, Cut)